


The Demon Of Shadows

by SkylerScull1



Series: Crystals Must Fall [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice is a Brat, Bannishment, Boys Being Boys, Crying, Demonic Possession, Demons, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: Alicean was a naturally curious girl and it didn't take too long for her to get bored and leave the room while Mr. Sal wasn't looking, besides demons aren't real right?





	1. Segment 1: CryBaby Sarrah

Alicean was bored, they always did this every year and that blond haired crybaby always hid under the same table and always was taken out of the room by Mr. Sal. I hated crybaby Sarrah but what I hated even more was being in the mirror room and being forced to hold hands and banish a "demon". It doesn't matter that the mirror's creepy and it doesn't matter how many times I'm apart of it.... I refuse believe that anything 'dangerous' is going on and nothing will change my mind. "Alice! Pay attention and do as I say or your not participating!" Auntie Shannon yelled, of course I ignored her and continued to play with my doll. It was hard to pay attention to anything with Sarrah crying and screaming as Mr. Sal tried to drag her out of the room though. 

The mirror room had tables lining the walls and windows looking out into a big forest on one side, there was two doors leading outside the room, one lead outside and the other lead to the hallway, the mirror room had a blue carpet and red walls, honestly I didn't like the room, the large cracked mirror in the middle of the room creeped me out.

I jumped when I felt my Auntie grab my arm and told me to wait in the bathroom with Mr. Sal and the brat. I obeyed and left with the screaming five year old and the dirty blond teacher, dragging my doll with me all the way. When we got to the bathroom and closed the door behind us Mr. Sal went over the rules. "Remember not to go outside this room or interrupt the ritual, no looking at the demon, no making any noise or sneaking out ok?" He told us, as Sarrah wasn't answering him I decided to answer him for her. "Yes I understand Sir." as if I'd actually follow the rules.'What an idiot' I couldn't help but think.

Sarrah as usual just cried harder and launched herself at him, just long enough to distract him from trying to get me to behave. The room was almost completely white with nine stalls lining the walls on the left, on the right were windows, mirrors and sinks. I looked outside the window near the door and looked out into the windows of the mirror room, those windows were completely black, but I don't remember them being that way before. I spotted a group of boys sneaking outside. My friend and cousin Ben was the leader and they were all laughing just outside the door, Ben said something and they ran into the forest. I found it interesting.... perhaps they wouldn't mind if I followed them then?

I looked back at Sarrah and Mr. Sal, if I left now they probably wouldn't notice and they couldn't follow me anyways. I tiptoed to the door and opened it just enough for me to slip out and closed it again slowly. "That was easy...." I mumbled as I ran a little ways down the hallway, I only slowed down when I reached the open arch-way into the mirror room though. I heard music even though I could of sworn that there was no Sony Walkman Radio in the building, we didn't even have a tv in the building. It seemed to be coming from the mirror room, so of course I was curious, I looked inside and noticed that all the food and people were gone, the room even looked lighter then before, the mirror in the middle was completely black, the ink like sustenance dripped out of the mirror like oil and covered a few feet in front of the mirror. 

I didn't like it. Just looking into the room made me dizzy and feel sick but I felt compelled to move closer to the inky mirror, I couldn't resist it's temptation... that's when I heard someone scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon, The beast THE ANGEL OF RENEWEL DESTRUSTION AND DEATH AZY is introduced.

I fell to the floor, the scream startling me from my trance. Everything is blurry for a moment and blood starts gushing from my nose as a loud high pitched noise reaches my ears. For a moment I just sit there curled up into a ball, the sleeve of my blue dress pressed against my noise to stop the bleeding and my shoulder hunched near my ears to protect them, I feel dizzy and light headed as I try to stand up on wobbly legs. I step back from the mirror room in horror as my vision changes to show the room covered in blood with inky black patches staining the walls and floor. "What the...?" I whisper to my self as I pause to move my straight black chin length hair out of my eyes, I blink and the room is back to how it was before but the screams get louder and so does the ringing.

I stumble back in surprise as a black blurry figure runs out of the mirror and sprints towards me. I stumble backwards and turn to run out of the room, I run through the hall and turn the corner passing doors on my way and throw the front door open and slam it behind me. I was out of breath but at least I wasn't feeling dizzy and sick anymore. I looked back to the door when I heard a someone pounding on it and jumped away from it.

"Leave me alone Demon!" I yelled at the creature of darkness beyond the old broken down wooden door. Suddenly the door stopped shaking and the demon stopped trying to knock it down. That's right..... the demon couldn't get outside due to the salt and red brick dust around the building so It couldn't get me... right? "That's right! You can't get me now can you? And you call yourself an 'all powerful demon' you can't even get past a simple salt circle!" I taunted as I smirked, it didn't matter that it was a demon I was insulting, I gave into the impulse to hurt others and break the rules besides it couldn't even get me out here!

"Do you really believe that little monarch?" A voice called out to me from every direction as shadows crawled out from underneath the old door and curled around my legs. I was shaking and suddenly I felt weak. "What are you?" I asked my voice shaking as the shadows crawled up my legs and wrapped around my throat. "I'm the demon you summoned, the air you breath, the shadows you fear and the darkness you banished. I'm Azrael the angel of death, Destruction and Renewal, Some call me Abaddon or Moros or even Bazaliel, but I go by many names and forms." The shadows answered as it watched me struggle to get free.

I gasped for breath as the shadow tightened its grip on my throat. It lifted me into the air. "Do you believe in what you can't see? Do you believe young monarch?" The shadows asked me in a curious yet dead tone as it raised me higher above the ground. Tears sprung from my eyes as black covered my vision. I was terrified of Moros and I was terrified of dieing. I couldn't breath or move or even see anything past the darkness that was Moros, I didn't even bother to struggle anymore as I knew that it was too late for me. "Don't be afraid young monarch for death hasn't come to get its due, you aren't who i'm here for child. Sleep young one..... sleep." Moros continued in a amused tone as it dropped me like a sack, its twisting shadow like limbs retreating under the door. I gasped for breath and refilled my lungs as I glanced at the door wary of the demon coming back to me. I scrambled up to my feet a few moments after and turned to the forest without saying a word. It wasn't my fault that the demon was set free... right? All I did was look at it and insult it, that couldn't be enough to give it free roam over my home right? I refused to believe it was my fault.

I ran a little ways into the forest and called out to my best friend Ben. "Ben!! Where are you?!" no one answered. I shivered and continued forward to where I knew that our tree fort was on shaky knees as I thought back to Mr. Sal and the crybaby Sarrah... she was always so sensitive and weird, Mr. Sal always called Sarrah a 'Seer', 'oracle' or sometimes a clairvoyant. Whatever that was, he never did explain that to me. Maybe she had a reason to be such a baby, could she sense the demon? Is that why she screams so much? Such an idiot.

"The demon said he wasn't after me.... could he be after baby Sarrah? If....If he is, then if she dies..." my sentence trails off as my eyes widen and I stop walking, I hug myself, pulling my blue dress closer to my chest. "Then its my fault....." For a moment I feel guilt and terror rushing through my veins but only a second later the fear and guilt gets turned into cold indifference. "The baby deserves it, it's her it wants, if she dies the demon would leave us alone." I mumble to myself as a way to justify my indifference, of course deep inside I knew she was just a child and that she didn't deserve death but something inside me spoke louder of how she was in my way, blaming her and telling me how she deserves every bad thing that can and will happen to her. I felt so angry at her. She was always in my way, why couldn't she just leave us all alone?

I smirked as a thought came to my mind, if little Sarrah died then i'd finally get the attention I deserved, that brat wouldn't be there to get me in trouble or hog all the toys, i'd get everything I want, because the adults would surely spoil a grieving and depressed child wouldn't they? My thoughts get interrupted by a shout. "AI! Over here!" A boy with dark brown hair calls to me. I look up at him as I notice that I'm near the tree fort. "Hey, what took you so long?" Ben asks as he helps me climb the latter and sit with him in the tree fort. "I took my time." I lied as me and Ben joined the group of boys. They were telling jokes to each other and laughing but I wasn't paying any attention. My thoughts were still on the crybaby and the demon.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Ben nudges me and than drags me out of the tree fort. "We're going to go get some ice-cream, your coming with us AI." Ben whispers to me as we follow the other boys, I wasn't to surprised that they barely noticed me joining the group, I was always so shy and quiet that others didn't notice me and I'm quite sneaky too. It was always so hard for people to get me to talk that most people assumed I was mute, that's okay with me though at least teachers never called on me in class. Ben seemed to be the only one my age who always knew when I was around, Ben was bossy and reserved just like I am. Unlike him I don't have many friends. He's my only friend and he's always there to keep me out of trouble.

"Thank you." I responded in a whisper. Ben didn't let go of my arm even as I finally started walking instead of letting him drag me around, all he did was tighten his grip on my arm and walk faster. 'He's worried about me...' I think to myself as I walk faster to catch up with my best friend. It only took a moment for me and the group of boys to get out of the forest and on the main road. As usual I ignore everything around me, barely responding when we finally get to the ice cream shop and John asks me what type of ice cream I want. " Rainbow Sherbet." I tell John quietly as I shuffle my feet, looking at the hole on my right sneaker.

John asks Ben next who reply's politely "Very Berry Strawberry please." After everyone tells John their favorite flavor, John goes up to the woman at the desk and tells her "Two Very Berry Strawberry, one Rainbow Sherbet, one vanilla and one chocolate chip, all in a cone and two scoops please." He tells her politely before giving her the money, about fifteen dollars and leading the rest of the group to a table nearby, I follow in silence. It was about then that I started to feel dizzy as if I was forgetting something. Why had I left the mansion again? I couldn't remember.

"Al, hows your day today? Did you finally decide to stop being mute?" John asks jokingly, I roll my eyes and glare at him, trying to stop my smirk from becoming visible. Unlike me Ben doesn't care if he's seen smiling and bursts out in laughter. I hit him on the head and he yelps, scooching his chair away from me as he holds his head. "My day is fine so far, but it would be better if Ben stopped laughing at me." I respond in as serious of a voice as I could muster. John starts laughing with Ben again as I pout and brood in silence. "Stupid boys..." I mutter under my breath, regardless of how quiet I was Ben and John still heard me and only laughed harder.

It only took a moment for them to calm down, fortunately before they could tease me anymore the waitress comes with our order and we all start eating. By the time we all finish our food its gotten dark and the place is about to close, by the time we get home its past our bedtime. "Come on, it's late, sneak in but don't get caught ok guys?" Ben tells us as we sneak up to the building, we are right near the back entrance leading inside the building into the mirror room when I feel something breathing on my neck, I turn around but... no ones there. It's only when we enter the building do I notice whats wrong,

Sarrah was sitting in a chair in the middle of the bloodstained mirror room, she was right in front of the black mirror, the inky subsistence was wrapped around her legs and arms and her blue eyes were bloodshot and glassy, she looked right through us. Ben screamed and the others backed up to run out of the door, I couldn't move or look behind me, I was frozen in fear but I heard the door slam behind me and a pained scream. I could hear them yelling something but I also didn't quite understand what they were saying, the only thing I could focus on was the glassy eyes of the crybaby. "What's wrong Alice? Are you scared?" Sarrah says taunting me, her eyes stay locked on mine but she jerks forward and grabs my arm, the way she moves was like she was a puppet with someone pulling on her strings. Her face was frozen stiff in what looked like a scream I noticed, Sarrahs eyes were wide and filled with terror, tears bubbling underneath the surface waiting to be freed but the tears didn't come.

"Sarrah....?" I started, but the rest of my words was stuck in my throat as I looked at the crybaby, her limbs was a stiff as a dolls, it was unnatural. The girl in front of me was not Sarrah and the voice coming from her throat wasn't her own, there was no tears in her voice only an emotionless demon hiding in her skin. Her blond hair was curly with black staining some of her golden locks, the same blackness stained part of her pink sundress. "Little monarch..... don't cry, I'm right here Alice." The doll cradled my face in her hands distracting me from my thoughts. "Sarrah's here, i'll protect you." It continued as it forced a smile on Sarrah's terror stricken face, it's smile was wide, wider than any smile i've seen before but it didn't look happy, I could still see the fear in it's glassy eyes which seemed to look right past me. The cold hand on my face was pale and didn't offer any warmth. I tried to back up but my legs wouldn't respond, I couldn't look away from the thing pretending to be Sarrah, Sarrah was a crybaby not... not this pale demon.

"You.... your not Sarrah.... are you?" I asked the impostor in a shaky voice. It cocked its head at me. "No. I'm not Sarrah." It responded truthfully, it's stiff and creepy grin faded into a frown as it's eyes finally stopped looking right past me, Sarrah's eyes seemed to focus and stared into mine, that's when I noticed that it's eyes were a dark blue almost black color that was different than Sarrah's pale blue eyes that I remembered from this morning. "Moros?" I finally seemed to remember the name of the shadow that twisted itself into Sarah mind and soul. For some reason I almost forgot the encounter earlier this morning. The demon smirked as it lunged at me, knocking us both to the ground, the other boys in the room were quiet, their eyes were bleeding and they weren't moving, were my friends even breathing?

The demon was on top of me pinning me down, her eyes still held that far away look and her limbs were still stiff and cold and I only now noticed the state of her pink sundress, there was brownish black stains on it that reminded me of blood, her shoulder was cut up and pus dripped out of the wounds. How did I not notice this before? Only now did I notice how she smelled, like rotten meat and ill-smelling perfume. Her lips had a blueish tint but I could tell she had make-up on to cover the light blue tint to her skin. The demon clawed at me and was stronger than me despite her weak limbs, her bones cracked when she moved and her eyes still had that glassy look to them but now I could see that they were clouded with unbearable pain and her sclera look more yellow than white. "You can't hide from me little monarch." The demon said in Sarrah's dreamy tone. I punched her and kicked but she didn't really react besides her eyelid dropping a little and Sarrah's body shuttered and where I punched her some of the skin fell off, she seemed to bruise easily in this state but she said nothing nor did she look away from me.

"Leave us alone!" I yelled as I kicked her in the stomach sending her falling off of me. There was a snapping sound and a cry of pain, she didn't get up afterwards though and blood leaked from her head and shoulder. Her leg has twisted and bent out of shape and she was laying on her left arm. I felt dizzy as I watched the blood pool underneath her, all the blood dyeing her dress, pale sickly skin and beautiful blond curly hair red and brown. I felt so sick watching her but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, I didn't notice that I was crying or the pain in my right arm nor did I notice I was hyperventilating. I only came out of my trance when I heard the sirens. I heard the door open and someone yell to another person outside but whatever they said was heard by deaf ears.

The man in the police uniform put his hand on my shoulder and told me everything would be fine, that's when I noticed my silent tears and began weeping out loud. "S-She tr-tried to kill me!" I wailed as I started shaking and hyperventilating again, the man tried to calm me down but I was inconsolable. "Where's your parent's sweetie? Do you have anywhere else to go?" He said after his second attempt to calm me down. I shook my head no and allowed him to lead me outside of the building and let him set me down inside of an ambulance. I fell asleep not long after.


End file.
